


Hungry Eyes

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [28]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Ninja Sihtric, Song: Hungry Eyes (Eric Carmen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 10:  Hungry EyesBy Eric Carmen
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Hungry Eyes

He was never one for many words. Or attention. Or being noticed. He stuck to the darkness, moved quietly through the shadows like he was one. That was what he had to do, to survive. It was just what he was used to. He’d always kept to the back, to the shadows. He’d remain unseen, unnoticed, and he’d watch. He’d learned to use his eyes to his advantage. He saw more than most people. And he was patient enough to wait. He’d slink into the dark, crouch down, and watch. He studied everything around him, followed every flicker of movement. 

Finan laughed at him once, at the way his head sometimes darted in too many directions at the slightest sound. But Sihtric just smiled and shrugged. He knew his Irishman was just poking fun, he wasn’t being mean. Uhtred would sometimes move closer when Sihtric got extra quiet and observant. His Lord would crowd into his space and look around, trying to figure out exactly what Sihtric was observing. 

But more often than not lately, it was  _ them  _ he was staring at. It was them his eyes always went to first, always sought out. He always kept his eyes on them, either or both, whichever was near. The way they moved, the way they smiled, the way their lips worked when they talked. He studied everything about them. 

He leaned against the fence that surrounded their training circle and he watched. Uhtred and Finan circled, taking lazy swings at one another. They weren’t really training, just wasting energy, trying to keep the restlessness at bay. Sihtric watched with rapt attention at every movement. The way the muscles in Finan’s back and arms flexed under his shirt as he lifted his shield to block Uhtred’s attack. The way Uhtred’s shirt lifted, revealing a bit too much of his hip bones, when he darted back out of Finan’s reach. The way Finan practically danced around the circle, the way the wind played with Uhtred’s hair. The sun glinting off their sweat slicked skin.

It was something he would never tire of, watching them. He would always need  _ more _ .


End file.
